


Flame

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bonfires, F/F, Holding Hands, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Kira get invited to Allison and Erica’s bonfire party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> these ([1](http://www.partypieces.co.uk/thepartytimes/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/sun-jars-200x200.jpg) / [2](http://in1.ccio.co/XA/yF/X5/188729040604013195tmdDvIsHc.jpg)) are the lights that im talking about!!

Braeden and Kira get invited to Allison and Erica’s bonfire party. They don’t know what to bring with them, so on the way there they go to the store and get a few bottles of soft drink and some lolly snakes (because you can’t go wrong with lolly snakes). Surely everyone else is going to be drinking alcohol but Braeden has never been a fan of getting drunk and Kira respects that, so she doesn’t drink either (drinking was way more fun when she was at Lacrosse parties all those years ago).

When they pull up in Allison’s driveway, it’s much quieter than either of them expected. There’s jars lit with pretty colours leading up to the front door; as if to guide her friends to her house.

“She said it was a small get-together, right?” Braeden asks, swaying the plastic bag back and forth as they walk.

Kira nods, but she feels a little unsure. “I think she did, hopefully she didn’t invite everyone we know.”

With her free hand, Braeden grabs hold of Kira’s and threads their fingers together. To be honest, she doesn’t actually like parties but she decided to come to this one because she knew Kira wanted to go and she didn’t want to stop her girlfriend from going places just because she didn’t want to be there.

Kira smiles at her, knocking on the door as she does so. It doesn’t take long for the door to swing open.

“Hey!” Allison exclaims, throwing her arms up. “Welcome. We’re out in the backyard - oh, you brought drinks, nice!”

Braeden looks and Kira and smirks because they can both smell the alcohol in Allison’s breath, but she’s having a time so Braeden doesn’t say anything about it. “Awesome, we’ll put these down and see you outside.”

They walk inside and Braeden puts the drinks down in the kitchen.

“Do you want some lemonade?” She asks Kira, pouring one for herself.

“Sure.”

She pours the drink for Kira and hands it to her, kissing her on the cheek at the same time. She sees Kira blush and chuckles.

As they walk outside, they can see more lit jars, some filled with glitter and water while others just have lights in them. Lanterns are strung around the upper perimeter of Allison and Erica’s house and the bonfire is small, yet pretty, sitting in the middle of their backyard. Their friends are sitting around it in lawn chairs, some drinking from glass bottles and others drinking from plastic cups or cans.

“Hi, we’re glad you could make it,” Erica tells them when they sit down between her and Scott.

Kira smiles. “We’re happy to be here; it’s been a while since we’ve seen everyone.”

“And the place looks beautiful. I love the jar lights,” Braeden adds in, wrapping her arm loosely around Kira’s waist.

“Thanks! We spent most of today preparing stuff for tonight but everyone seems to be too interested in drinking,” Erica laughs. “We invited Derek and Cora but they didn’t want to come, which is understandable.”

Kira and Braeden nod, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Luckily, Allison walks over and sits on Erica’s lap so Erica doesn’t say anything more about Derek and Cora’s absence.

“Are you enjoying the bonfire?” Braeden asks, gesturing to the fire in front of them.

Kira looks at it for a bit, enjoying the warm feeling of the light against her eyes, and nods. “It’s nice; I haven’t been to one of these before.”

Braeden almost gasps at that comment. “You’ve never been to a bonfire party before? You’re like what, twenty now?”

With a shake of her head, Kira laughs to herself. “I’ve never been to one, in the twenty years that I’ve been alive I haven’t been to one.”

“Well, better now than never,” Braeden smiles, kissing her on the cheek one more time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
